Matt and Friends Chapter 2: Enter Netty
by P-Matt
Summary: This is chapter two of Matthew and friends and in this chapter he meets one of his soon to be companions Netty.


Adventures with Matthew and Friends, Chapter 2: Enter Netty

I stopped by at a Pokemon center in Sandgem Town. I arranged to stay for the night since I didn't know where to go after that. I can't believe it would be this hard to know what to do. I was starting to miss my home. Nurse joy came in and set blankets.

"Is something wrong you look confused." she asked.

"I just dont know what to do now that Im a trainer"

She smiled. "Challenge the gyms of course."

"where are the gyms though"

Nurse Joy handed me a map. "This pin points where all the gyms are. It is alot of help to trainers."

I observed the map. Oregurg,Eterna,Heathome,veilstone,Pastoria,Canalve,Snowpoint, and Sunnyshore City all have Gyms.

"Thank you" I said.

"Do you have a pokedex?"

NO, I didn't. The professer didn't give me one. Did they run out or something?

"No, the proffeser must have forgot." I said

"Here then, take mine" She handed it over to me.

"Thanks so much" I said. "

I took it and put it in my pocket.

"Your welcome" She smiled.

She left out of the room and left me alone. I decided to let Totodile out of his pokeball. I hadn't let him out all day.

"Come on out Totodile!" I threw the pokeball in the air and a light flashed with a forming into a Totodile.

"Totodile! Totodile! Totodiiiiiiiiiiiiile"

It jumped impatiently, dancing around.

"Wow your really hyper" i said

"Toto! toto!"

He leaped on me and his skin was very scaley. I hugged him. I heard his stomach growl.

"Ah crap! I forgot to feed you!"

I ran out of the room and tripped. Totodile fell on the ground too and he started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Totodile!" I ran up and hugged him.

A girl came out of the room across the hall and saw us. The girl had short brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She had green eyes, and was wearing a blue spahgetti strapped blouse with a skirt.

"I heard the noise and came out to investigate, what happened?"

"I triped and hurt Totodile."

"how can you trip, theres nothing to trip on?"

"I dont know!"

She rolled her eyes and said " you should probably go check on Totodile, good thing your in a pokemon center"

"Right." I said.

"By the way, My names Netty, whats yours?"

"Mines is Matthew."

"matthew, my dads name is matthew"

"Good to know"

She laughed. "well see ya around." She said and went back into her room.

I walked to the counter and Nurse joy said "Hi again"

"yeah, I tripped and I fell with totodile, can you check on him?"

"Ok" She examined him.

"hes fine he was just alittle startled, watch where you go next time"

"I will."

I walked back to my room and the lights went out. Totodile dug his claws in my chest. "Ow, calm down its just the lights went off"

"I wonder why" A voice said.

I jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya, It's me again, Netty"

"Oh. Netty do you have a pokemon that will give us light or something."

"No, sorry."

The lights came back on. They made an announcement.

"Everyone please get out of the POkemon center. There has been a robery and the robbers are inside."

Everyone panicked and there was pushing and shoving. The pokemon center was locked and me and netty were the only two left inside.

"oh my god what are we going to do?!" I panicked.

"Dont panick, we have our pokemon with us."

Totodile jumped out of my arms and prepared to fight.

"Come out Chikorita!" Netty said.

"You got a chikorita?"

"Yup, they're really cute and help cook with the spices they produce."

A man came out.

"Don't move!" He shouted!

We froze!.

Totodile shot a water gun at him. The man was enraged.

"You asked for it, come on out kadabra!"

He shot the pokeball in the air and a kadabra formed out of the beam.

Netty took out her pokedex and checked it.

The pokedex gave the information:

Kadabra the psi pokemon. Kadabra stares at its silver spoons to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.

"Chikorita use light screen!"

A huge wall of light came infront of us.

"attack it Matthew!" Netty shouted.

"I dont know how!" i shouted back.

"Check the pokedex for moves!"

"Oh no you don't!" The man yelled!

"Kadabra use confusion on Totodile"

The light screen blocked it.

Matthew chekced the pokedex.

"Totodile use bite!"

Totodile charged at it and opened its jaw to bite but kadabra use iron tail and hurled Totodile towards the light screen.

"Chikorita use razor leaf!"

A barage of sharp leaves were shot toward kadabra and kadabra lost alot of damage.

"Looks like his special defense isn't too good." netty said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"it means non-physical attacks will do alot of damage."

"Oh, Totodile use water gun!"

The a beam of water shot towards Kadabra but it dodged.

"Kadabra use thunderbolt on Totodile"

But the ligth screen blocked it.

"Damnit!"

Cikorita use razor leaf again it Kadabra fainted. The man retreated and left all the stolen pokemon on the floor.

Nurse joy came in and said

" Thank you both so much for saving the stolen pokemon, I dont know how we would have done it without you two!"

"It was nothing" I said, feeling a blush coming on.

"How can we ever repay you?"

"it's okay, we're fine." Netty said.

"if you ever need anything just come to me, and thank you so much"

Everyone rushed back in and thanked us. This is what it feels like to be a hero. It feels pretty good I guess, but kind of embarressing too. Anyway, when the crowd calmed down netty asked a wierd question.

"Hey Matthew?"

"yeah."

"You did pretty good for a beginner, I guess."

"thanks but I didn't really do anything."

"Yeah but you kept cool and concentrated."

[I was actually freaking out inside but lets not let her believe that]

"want to travel together?" she asked.

"What?"

"We make a pretty good team and I really like you."

I blushed. " I guess."

"Awesome! I can't wait till tomorrow." Her face brightened.

"its late and I had a pretty big night, so Im going to go to sleep" I said.

"Ok, good night."

"Good night"


End file.
